


Felony

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, get used to it <3, more implied secret relationship?, song propmt, this is real short, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: "Felony" by the AllergiesIt may be a felony. He can't stop.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	Felony

This was not allowed. 

Draco knew that _he_ , a perfect Malfoy, Slytherin, Pure-Blood, Death Eater, should not be here. 

This was a felony. 

But lying next to Harry now, ignoring the chaos that was the world outside, Draco thought that maybe, _maybe_ , this could stick.

Loving Harry was a felony. 

But Draco was willing to break the law for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post a whole bunch, so heres a whirlwind of them! Thank you for taking the time to read! 💞


End file.
